Finnish War
The Finnish War The Finnish war was started on July 3rd 1951, when the Finnish declared war on the Soviet Union The Reason Why The reason why the Finnish had declared war was due to the fact that Finnish people in soviet land were being exterminated and the Finnish did not like this and massive outrage and riots broke out in both the Soviet Union and Finland. Early parts of the war As soon as Finland had officially declared war on the Soviet Union, they launched a massive offensive securing victories in Leningrad and securing land south and east of it. They essentially Blitzkreiged the soviet defending forces since the soviets were not expecting a Finnish war and thus had places no troops on the border. Eventually the soviets redirected forces to the border but by then the Finnish were around 100 miles out from Moscow, the soviets launched Operation Vspyshka AKA Operation Flash under the watchful command of General Isopotry who commanded the 233rd Soviet tank division and 16 other rifle divisions, he gained the territories of Leningrad and surrounding land and marked the beginning of the spearhead to Helsinki. Aftermath of Operation Vspyshka As the Russians pushed back the Finnish armies, a tear in the southern bit of the Finnish line caused the 233rd Soviet Tank Division to rush far infront, heading far into Finnish land. The 233rd Tank Division was eventually stopped, but not until the line was extended, and many Finnish divisions were captured after being surrounded. The Front line of the Finnish had basically broke down due to Operation Vspyshka. Only a few more pushes would lead to the acquisition of Helsinki for the Russians, and the end of the war. Operation Teräs Edessä Although the Finnish were defeated in Operation Vspyshka, the Finnish retaliated with Operation Teräs edessä, also known as The Finnish Steel Front. The Finnish had set up many levels of Bunkers inside of Finland after the Winter War, as a precaution. They stopped the 233rd in their tracks at the first level of the Steel Front, knocking out a quarter of the tanks. The Russians weren't expecting a set of forts this far back, and they had dismissed their siege weaponry as they were too slow for Operation Vspyshka. The Russians were slaughtered amongst the walls of the Teräs Edessä. A week after meeting the Steel Wall, the Russians managed to breach through, with the help of Russian General Popov. The Rush to Helsinki After the Steel Wall was breached, the Siege weaponry were pulled from storage and towed to the outskirts of Helsinki, where the Russians were battling Finnish soldiers and Insurgents. A long two days passed until the first Russian Skirmishers breached the walls of Helsinki. A few more days until the Siege Weaponry fired on Helskini, and in hours the Garrisons within had surrendered, as the Russians were devastating the populace. The fall of Helsinki was the end of the Second Russo-Finnish War in the Spring of 1952.